


those tea parties that makes us happy

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, PHWeek2020, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: Pandora Hearts Week, day 5: Tea time
Relationships: Alice & Gilbert Nightray, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray (implied), Vincent Nightray/Ada Vessalius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	those tea parties that makes us happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost late, so I was writing it in a hurry, so sorry for any mistakes :(

Oz was lying on the blanket, playing with dark hair of the man lying on his lap. Sun was shining, warming his face and making everything brighter. It was a nice and peaceful day.

Until it wasn't.

"Okay, lovebirds, the end of the break." Voice sounded playfully, but Oz still glared at his uncle for coming here and interrupting.

"We just got out," he grumbled.

"You've been here for an hour."

"An hour already?" Came a voice from his lap, and Gilbert slowly opened his eyes.

"Just an hour!" Oz protested, wrapping his arms around the man, who sit up.

Oscar's eyes softened at that. He was glad that those two finally admitted their feelings, and were so happy and comfortable around each other, even more than before.

Meanwhile, Gilbert chuckled and leaned into the hug.

Vessalius man really liked seeing them like that. Together and happy.

"Okay, but I need some help, and I thought I could count on my own nephew and his boyfriend."

"Of course, just say what you need." Gilbert smiled, while Oz was still acting grumpy.

But next words changed blonde's attitude immediately.

"The weather is nice, and Ada is still home for a few days, so I wanted to organise some tea party..."

"Tea party?" Vessalius heir asked, eyes already shining with excitement.

"So, you're interested in helping now?" Oscar laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes, I am," boy answered at once, jumping to his feet, and then quickly kissing his boyfriend.

"Oz!" Gilbert screamed, immediately getting red in the face.

"What? Uncle already saw us kissing." Vessalius shrugged.

"I did," man confirmed.

Nightray only hid his face in his hands at that.

"Okay, so what about the party? Can we invite Elliot and Leo, too?"

The two of them got into the conversation, getting all worked up for the upcoming tea party.

In the meantime, Gil finally got over his embarrassment, and got up to go after them. Even if he wasn't the biggest fan of tea, and parties, he planned to do his best while helping with it.

After all, he would do everything just to make Oz happy.

***

Elliot used probably a whole bottle of perfume on himself, but he had a feeling that his clothes still had a lingering smell of cigarettes on them.

He sighed, hoping his brother and Oz won't smell the tobacco on him. He still had the goosebumps, remembering their last lecture. Though Gilbert was being hypocrite, and Elliot could call him out on that, he couldn't really argue with Oz, who never smoked.

"Don't worry, they're too busy to scream at you right now," Leo said, giving him a teacup.

Nightray looked in the direction that boy was pointing with tilt of his head. There he saw that Oz was laughing, taking some leaves from his brother hair. Disgustingly sweet and domestic.

"Besides you used so much perfume that everyone can smell you from a mile away."

Elliot furrowed his brows, and looked at his friend. 

Even if Leo was sure to scold him for smoking, making sure to point out how unhealthy and dangerous it was, when it didn't work, he just didn't see the point in continuing. He just considered young Nightray a lost cause. (Although, when Elliot sometimes couldn't find his cigarettes, he was sure that his valet was the one responsible for hiding them.)

Leo just nudged him with his shoulder.

"Cheer up. It's a nice day, let's enjoy it."

"I guess," Elliot mumbled, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oz-kun and his uncle are so great in organising those parties, don't you agree?"

Nightray didn't want to agree, but he had to. During last year, they've been invited to four tea parties, and every one of them was really nice.

Elliot nodded, and Leo send him a smile in answer.

Then they both drink tea in silence, sitting in the sun.

***

Vincent had no idea how he found himself here. He usually- No, he always avoided those kinds of gatherings. Warm sun, air filled with laughter, and everyone drinking tea, eating cake and talking happily… There was no place for him here. He wasn't like them.

But he still came. 

Maybe it was because there was a little, tiny possibility that he missed her.

He looked to the side, and she was standing there. With her bright smile and warm eyes, she resembled the sun. Vincent remembered Gil once said something similar about her brother.

Ada was telling him about what she was doing lately. He obviously acted uninterested, but he was eating up her every word.

Oh, Gil and her brother were there, too. 

Oz just laughed at something that girl said. Of course, Gilbert immediately started looking as if he just heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world. (He obviously didn't hear her laugh.)

Meanwhile, Ada was so flustered that she made her brother, who she barely ever saw, laugh, that her cup of tea shook dangerously.

"Careful," Vincent said, catching her wrist, to stabilise the cup before it could fell.

Girl looked at him with wide eyes, before she blushed and nodded, averting her gaze.

Nightray suddenly wanted to touch those soft looking, pink cheeks. He wondered how warm they could be.

But before he could do something supposedly stupid, the moment was stopped, because another person showed up.

"What's this family meeting without me?" Elliot asked, standing next to Oz.

"Hey Elliot! We were just talking." Blonde smiled widely.

"Yes, it's not a family meeting. All of us are not a family," Gilbert said, although Vince was sure he heard him adding quiet "yet".

"And since when Leo is a part of a family, too?" Vincent asked with a sly smile.

"He can be if I want him to be!"

"Oh… I hope you won't forget to invite us all to the wedding."

Oz snickered at that, while Elliot, red in the face, started screaming that this wasn't what he meant.

"Vince, please stop messing with Elliot," Gilbert sighed.

"Of course, my dear brother."

Vincent smiled innocently, but his smile dropped, when he saw the person that was approaching them.

"I'm going to go on a walk."

"Huh?" Everyone looked surprised at his change in attitude.

"Miss Ada, would you like to go with me?" He didn't want her staying anywhere near that clown.

"Oh, sure," Vessalius girl smiled, and then put her cup down, and took the arm that Vincent offered her.

"I guess see you later."

When they took a few steps, Ada just moved closer to him, and started talking again. He didn't know if it was intentionally, because she knew that he needed distraction, or she just liked talking that much.

But listening to her voice he didn't regret coming here in the slightest.

***

"Oh, where did Vincent go? I wanted to say hello," Break pouted, approaching the group.

"Who knows? I just hope he won't kidnap Ada…" Oz looked after them, with worry visible on his face.

"I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind," Elliot said quietly, but Leo still heard him and snickered.

Unfortunately, Oz heard him, too. He smirked at Nightray, and boy knew it meant trouble.

"Oh, Break, it's great you're here. Elliot wanted something from you."

"No, I didn't." Came the immediate answer.

Xerxes raised his brow, curious.

"Oh, really?" Vessalius continued. "And who was telling me last week, that would die from happiness, if he had an opportunity to practise fencing with Break, huh?"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Nightray blushed at that.

"You did," Leo suddenly spoke.

"Leo!" Elliot looked at him with betrayal. "On which side are you?"

His friend just shrugged, and Break just couldn't stop himself anymore. He just started laughing.

Ah, youth… That's why he liked working with people younger than him, they were so funny.

"I wasn't fencing much lately, but I guess I could practise with you, if you want it," he finally said, when he stopped laughing.

"Ummm…" Nightray was still red on face. "This would be an honor."

Break nodded, and then decided to ask the question, because of which he actually came here.

"Did you see Sharon?"

"Oh, yes!" Oz pointed in the direction of the river. "She's there, teaching Echo-chan how to make flower crowns."

Xerxes looked there, and right, there she was. Girl was sitting on the grass with Echo, a lot of daisies on their laps. It looked like she was having fun.

Break smiled softly, and decided to not disturb her.

Then he suddenly remembered something else.

"Oh, I heard you two are a quite good duo," he said, facing Elliot and Leo.

"We're not getting married!" Elliot was redder than tomato at that point.

There was a moment of silence, when everyone just looked at him.

"Okaaaay," Break said slowly. "Totally not what I said, so I don't know from where you took that… Not that I would mind, I'm seeing those love struck idiots almost every day." Break pointed with his thumb to Oz and Gilbert. "I just meant the piano that's standing there, and I was wondering if you're maybe going to play."

"Oh, right!" Vessalius suddenly clasped his hands together, ignoring how Elliot just hid face in his hands. "I was about to ask if you could play something guys. Please?"

"It's your party, and we're supposed to entertain your guests?" Elliot asked, obviously trying to play it cool, and pretend that nothing happened.

"Yes, why don't you okay with them, Oz?" Asked Oscar, who suddenly appeared next to them. "Your viola should be there too."

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't practise in a while."

Gilbert put hand on blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sure you can do it, love.

His brother rolled his eyes at that, while Xerxes scrunched his nose.

"Disgustingly sweet, I can't look at this anymore." He waved his hand. "Please go and play something."

Elliot looked at Leo.

"What will you say?"

Boy pretended to think, and then he smiled.

"Let's do it."

***

While boys were preparing to giving their little concert, Gilbert was waiting nearby. But when he suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned to the side to see Alice.

Girl was standing with her head lowered, but she clung to his sleeve, so it was obvious that she wanted something.

"What is it Alice, are you hungry?"

She shook his head, and Gilbert started getting worried.

"Something happened?" He crouched in front of her.

Then he noticed that her dress was dirty, and her hair disheveled.

"Did you get in the fight?" Gilbert asked, annoyed.

"No!" Alice raised her gaze, and he could see that her eyes were full of tears. "Just… I'll show you, but not here."

"Okay…"

Nightray was unsure about it, but let her lead him. When they were at the safe distance from everyone, she pulled up her dress, showing him her scraped and bleeding knees.

"It hurts, make it stop." She sounded as if she was about to start crying. Gilbert never saw her like that.

"Okay, just wait here a second, okay?" And then he run to the mansion.

Thankfully, when he came back with the first aid kit she was still there.

Nightray immediately started taking cleaning and bandaging her.

"And how you managed to get it?"

Silence was the only answer he got. So he stopped, and raised his gaze to look at her again. 

Alice was looking to the side, when she finally muttered.

"Cat."

Gilbert felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Excuse me?"

"There was this cat! It was getting closer to the party, and Oz said you're scared of them… So I just wanted to get rid of it!" And then quieter. "I didn't want it to scare you, and destroy the party… Don't get it wrong! It was only because I'm the only one allowed to scare you."

Gilbert looked at her for a moment with disbelief. And then he smiled and patted her head.

"Thanks, Alice."

And with that, he came back to what he was doing, while girl was pretending she wasn't blushing.

When her knees were taken care of, Gil also brushed and tied her hair. He couldn't do anything about the dirty dress, but he just patted her once more. She smiled that time.

"Let's go back to everyone, okay?"

Alice nodded.

The tea party was slowly ending, seeing how the sun was getting lower on the sky, but for now it still lasted.

Oz, Elliot and Leo were playing some beautiful melody. Gilbert was listening, magnetised, with eyes on his one and only boy. Alice, sitting next to him, was filling her stomach, but her head was moving in rhythm with melody from time to time. 

Echo was beside Vincent again, but she closed her eyes, and it looked like she was enjoying music, too. While Vince was standing, leaning on the tree, and looking how Ada was swirling in dance with her uncle.

Break was standing and talking with Sharon. On his head was placed the flower crown that girl made earlier.

Everyone were happy, just like they were supposed to be.


End file.
